


Where Sleeping Giants Lie

by Vonnix



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnix/pseuds/Vonnix
Summary: Nate finds Mick sleeping.Based off an Instagram photo by Nick Zano.





	Where Sleeping Giants Lie

It's been a long day and the Legends are all feeling it. After crash landing and finding out how badly they screwed up the team had immediately went to work trying to fix everything before it becomes irreversible.

 

They're nowhere near done but they're all only human. Breaks need to be taken so Gideon had put her foot down for the safety of everyone when Sara had nearly ran the Waverider right into a tree. The Waverider had taken back off of Gideon's own accord before any of them even took off the harnesses keeping them in their seats. Gideon left them swimming safely through the Timestream - nothing to crash into there, at least - and refused to speak to them afterwards.

 

Jax had disappeared immediately, Martin not far behind the younger half of Firestorm. Ray had made yawning noises about going to the galley to get a snack before bed. Sara followed Ray without a word but with an audibly grumbling stomach. Amaya had given Nate a kiss and a whispered "See you in bed," before walking off, presumably to sleep.

 

Nate had left Mick on the bridge of the ship. He needed to calm his mind down, do some reading or research to let the adrenaline cool off before joining Amaya in bed. It takes some time.

 

Slowly, though.

 

Eventually.

 

_Finally_ . Nates mind has stopped swirling with all kinds of what-ifs. He doesn't know how long it's been and frankly? Doesn't want to.  _Too_ long.

 

He reaches to grab his jacket off the back of his chair - 

 

And grabs only his chair because his jacket is on his jumpseat back on the bridge.

 

Nate sighs. Of course. 

 

He stands up and walks back to the bridge, passing his room and then Amaya's room on the way. He thinks about just leaving his jacket where it is for a brief moment ... but then decides against it. Last time one of them left something laying around outside their personal quarters Martin got after them for it and then Gideon and Sara had taken his side. No leaving things laying around unless you wanted it lost to the time stream.

 

The doors to the bridge whisper open for Nate to walk though and he immediately spies his jacket right where he thought it was. Draped over the back of his jumpseat. He goes forward, grabbing it while turning back around to return to his room - 

 

\- and sees Mick slumped in the leather chair in the office just off the bridge.   


 

Concern for the man starts prickling Nate's chest because why is Mick there? Is something wrong? Nate turns and walks closer to the thief, slowly, carefully, ready to run in case he's walked in on something he really doesn't want to see.

 

He hasn't. Mick's eyes are closed and his legs stretched out. He's sprawled out in the chair like a child trying to take up as much space in it as possible to keep anyone from taking it from him. Nate can't help the grin that blooms onto his face. It's adorable.

 

Nate pulls his phone out of his pocket and quietly brings up the camera app, flipping it and taking a selfie, Mick visible in the background over Nate's shoulder. He doesn't have many pictures with the arsonist and he's not going to pass up the opportunity for another.

 

"C'mon, man," Nate whispers as he crouches down to gently shake Mick's shoulder. "Time to go to bed."

 

Mick wakes up just enough to shift a little. Honestly he looks like he's trying to curl up around something beside him but the arms of the chair prevent him from finishing the move so he just kind of ends up slumped oddly to the side. Nate thinks about taking another picture but decides against it. Best not to push his luck.

 

"Mick, you need to wake up, man," Nate says just a little louder than before. "Sleeping sitting up will leave you with a helluva sore back," He's speaking from experience. He'd become an old pro at combating backaches while he was working on his PhD.

 

This time Mick's eyes blink open. Nate takes a step back when his teammate groans out a stretch while checking out his surroundings. "What d'ya want?" Mick grumbles, sitting up and scratching his chest through his shirt.

 

"I found you sacked out here, buddy," Nate explains. "Get to bed, man. If some of the others had found you asleep out here who knows what they might have done."

 

Mick tugs at his shirt sleeves, pulling them back down his arms from where they rode up after his stretch. "They wouldn't have been able to get close enough," Mick denies. 

 

Nate cocks a dubious eyebrow. Half the guys in his college frat thought that until they woke up with all manner of things drawn onto their faces. "Sure, man. Better safe than sorry though, right? You need help getting to your room?"

 

"Nah, I'm good," Mick shakes his head but doesn't get up.

 

"Okay," Nate suspects that the thief is lying through his front teeth but thinks better of saying anything. "Night, then."

 

Mick waves a dismissive hand, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. Nate looks at the man for a silent moment before turning to go to his room for some well deserved shut-eye. 

 

He's a few steps down the hall when he pauses. "Gideon, you'd tell us if something was wrong with Mick, right? Like if he was having nightmares or something?"

 

It takes a moment for the ships AI to decide to answer. "If something were impacting the teams ability to function well I would indeed inform the captain for them to fix." Gideon finally says.

 

Well, it's not a no. Nate decides to take it. "Thanks, Gideon," he yawns as he enters his room. Amaya's there already asleep under the covers so he curls up around her, quickly joining her in unconsciousness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I do in fact know where a sequel to this would go. However unfortunately I don't know if real life will let me write it. Oh well.


End file.
